


Mane Six by the Dozen

by arnoldmcguire335



Series: My Little CimPony -Sisterhood is Magic and all that jazz- [1]
Category: Cimorelli (Band), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic Friendship, Human to Pony conversations, Mane Six, Real Life Mane Six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: What happens when the Mane Six of Equestria and the Real Life Mane Six that's currently residing in Nashville meet up for the 1st time? Expect adventures, misadventures, things to talk about and so much more. 1st story crossover between My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the real life Mane 6, Cimorelli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my 1st story for the site and also because there's only one Cimorelli story so far, It's just appropriate that I conjure this one since of course I'm a big fan of both. So this is my 1st crossover story for the site and thankfully I can do this w/o even buying Microsoft Office, so this is a really great start for me. So I hope you guys enjoy this one, even though I'm just starting it up with one chapter for now!
> 
> May or may not connect to Equestria Girls but might so later on. So right now it's current with the recent season of MLP:FiM and probably before the sisters left for the 2nd European tour.

-Christina's POV-

 

Life was been really kind to us for the past few years, esp. when we decided to go Indie for the 1st time. As I sip my cup of hot chocolate on morning in Nashville at the family home, Something was about to change our lives forever.

It was the day we encountered colorful ponies from a land called Equestria, which was a fictional world that I thought didn't exist since I'm not much of a Pegasister, or a Brony, as a fandom calls it. To be honest none of us, as in my sisters and me, ever know what My Little Pony was and why people loved it. Honestly, we even know what the show was so far, considering even when we don't do music and all, we just never had time to know it at all, or even get caught up with the show (And yes we have Netflix) because no one even told out about it, probably no fan did, as most of our fans had other interests than to be Bronies; but I do know it was a TV cartoon series that's really popular and nothing more, since I mentioned that we never got acquainted with the show at all.

As I decided to take a walk on the open backyard, something was glowing. It was on the tree in the backyard that was glowing, but in the tree trunk. That's when I said to myself, "Why would our biggest tree in the backyard glow like this?"

I touched it, then some magic flew out of it.

Wait a minute...

I then put my whole hand in it and it went through the tree. I was surprised about this sudden and I was like "Oh my goodness, did it just happened? I thought Magic was only fictional! This can't be true... is it?"

Agape with that in mind, I rushed back home and go to their bedrooms. The first I had to wake up for this strange phenomena was Dani and Lauren since they were the youngest.

"Dani, Lauren, wake up!"

Lauren was like "Christina, we're still sleeping. it's like what, 6 in the morning? let us sleep for now."

"I'm not kidding, wake up!"

Dani then said, "I don't wanna, it's too early!"

"I'm not fooling around you two. Get up for crying out loud, something's happening to our tree!"

Dani's eyes suddenly opened and said "Are you sure about it? Or you're just imagining things since you were the first one up?"

"I'm not kidding about this. come on!"

"Ok fine Sis. Lauren, get up!"

She then went to go and tickle Lauren to wake her up and she replied, "Dani, you know we have stuff to do later, can it wait? I don't want to be tickled right now..."

"Nah, can't wait Lauren. Come on!"

"Ok Dani I'll get up. I hope our big sis is not making it up."

So now I got two of my sisters up, so Katherine, Lisa and Amy would have to get up too. I then said "Lauren, Dani, go meet me up at the kitchen. You two go there right now and I'll get to you two later. I'll go get the others up."

Lauren asked me, "What about our brothers, or mom and dad?"

"They'll have to wait. I'm trying to make sure for now."

So now both Dani and Lauren decided to go down and meet me up at the kitchen. Meanwhile I went to go get Lisa and Amy up on their room. As I go to their rooms I said, "Lisa, Amy, get up! You guys have to come see this!"

Lisa turned around in her sleep and replied to me, "We're still sleeping! Can it wait?"

"No it can't. Something is happening in our tree. You better come and see this!"

Amy however sat up on her bed and said, "You know, All of us are still sleeping and to wake us up at 6 am is technically begging for pranks."

"I'm not kidding you two! Just meet me up at the kitchen. I assure you I'm not making it up."

Lisa finally did got up and told me "Well I hope you're not lying. And maybe it's not a sudden song we have to do or something because-"

"No, this is not about a new song to do. Just wait for me at the kitchen. Amy, you coming?"

"Let me get a robe. I'll go come with you and see what the fuss is about."

"Thanks Amy, sorry if I had to wake you guys up but this is no joke. You two, just meet me in the kitchen; Lauren and Dani are there now. I just need to get Katherine up."

Lisa decided to go first then Amy followed suit after she had her robe on. I decided to go back to my bedroom since me and Katherine share that room. When I got there, you know how the rest goes. Katherine was still asleep though, and she said "Can it wait? I'm sleepy..."

"I know you are still sleepy but you gotta come see this. Something odd is happening to our tree!"

"No really sis. Have you been a bit groggy since you got up?"

"Just wake up and follow me! I'm not making it up so please come down to the kitchen because the others are waiting!"

Katherine got up and said, "Well I hope this one is no lie though. I just need a bit more rest after this."

So finally me and Katherine finally went down to the kitchen were the others were waiting. So now we have gathered up and I said, "Ok now that I got you all up, it's time to go outside. I want you guys to see what's beyond that tree!"

Amy was like "Ok, but we better make it fast and quick. You know we have some responsibilities to do as singers right?"

Dani then added, "Amy's right. We still have stuff to do later and feeling sleepy for it is not a good idea."

So I lead them outside and it looks like that tree is still glowing after I left it. the other sisters decided to get on my back like they were afraid something bad can happen. Well to be fair most of us are not sure what this entails for us when we have to see what's really magical about that tree when before there's nothing odd about it. But I was wondering- is it really magic at work, when you know such things are just fictional? Now as we got near, I tried doing the thing I did with my hand on it awhile ago. Not only a magical spark flew out, but the whole thing was the same- my hand got inside it. Was there a magical portal in this tree we have?

Lauren said, "Christina, your hand just went through!"

"That was what I was trying to tell you guys. This tree suddenly has magical stuff on it. I don't know why but this just happened."

Dani then went "Ooh, let me try!"

She did the same thing I did with my hand, and other magical spark few out of it while her hand went through the magic in it. The others follow suit and the same thing happened. Dani was really amused with it an did the same thing for 5 more times and I was a bit bewildered by what was happening in that tree in the family backyard. And for some reason, I was expecting it to suck us in but that was not the case here- if this was a magical portal shouldn't have sucked a in by now, to a magical place we have no idea were it'll take us from here, you know, like  _Alice in Wonderland_ with that rabbit hole? But that was not the case. Except now it glowed more brighter than the last and suddenly knocked us off a few feet away from the tree. It was now shining like crazy and I was wondering what if, instead of bringing us in, something was coming out from there.

Katherine and Lisa said, "Ok guys, brace yourselves and be ready, we don't know what might come out of this, if it's a monster or not!"

Lauren then went on the back of the others, Amy went to my side to get ready, Dani also went on the back and Lisa and Katherine also braced for what might happen. Then from a blinding light, something- or like many things- flew off the tree and made a crash towards us, sending us all to the ground.

Since we all got knocked out, we were unable to get up fast. But I tried opening my eyes except it was a blurry mess. I heard a voice though, it sounded... odd but nice though.

"Are you alright ma'am? Hello?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see who was trying to talk to me. as I opened them I can barely see what it was, but I can tell she was purple, or violet, and she was staring at me. Wait a minute... Could this mean?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Are you ok? why'd you suddenly scream?!"

"A talking pony? No, this can't be right, ponies don't talk, and they're not multi-colored... Unless-"

"-Unless what?"

Then it hit my head. Then I remembered what I read on the internet. Those ponies did look familiar. Oh grief. That only means...

"You girls are the elements of harmony!"

"So you know us?"

"I guess. But let us introduce ourselves, so we can meet you too." So I got up, went to my sisters and told them to do our intro that we mostly do whenever we play a cover that we always do. At first they were bewildered on why we'd do this at this time but of course, it's a better way for all of us to know each other and not call names and all, considering we have met a lot of people so far, us introducing ourselves to talking ponies is definitely now- and odd, But enough of that, we'll get that done right now. And thus, we began the intro.

"Hey I'm Christina,"

"I'm Katherine,"

"I'm Lisa,"

"I'm Amy,"

"I'm Lauren,"

"I'm Dani..."

"...And we're Cimorelli!"

The ponies did find it nice and they clopped their hooves on the ground to signify clapping for us. Of course they also have to say something to us too, like introducing to us this time.

The purple pony with a unicorn horn then spoke out, "Oh cool! Well we have your own thing too." The pink one with the fluffy mane then interjected "Well, yeah we do too!" then she went back to the purple one and said, "Wait, do we really have one too?"

"Yeah we do. just go with the plan."

"Okie dokie!"

And so they were ready to do their introduction to themselves.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle,"

The blue one then followed up, "I'm Rainbow Dash,"

The white one the continued, "I'm Rarity,"

The orange one with a hat also spoke, "I'm Applejack,"

The yellow one who's bit shy shyly said, "I'm Fluttershy..."

The pink one ended with "I'm Pinkie Pie,"

And they said in unison, "And we're the bearers of the Elements of Harmony!"

Pinkie then added, "But you can call us the Mane 6 also."

Dani then said, "You know what Pinkie, I think we're going to be friends easily."

"Sure why not! After all, I love to make friends, but befriending a human for the 1st time is something new!"

Of course I was a bit surprised that Dani took a liking to Pinkie Pie like a fish out of water. but boy this was something else. So technically they are all here in my backyard, from a show I didn't have time to be a an off, or just chose not to. Something's gotta give and take, but I'm really going with my head too fast on this one. But each sister was starting to talk with every other pony I can see right now. I mean I'm seeing Rainbow Dash going with Katherine, LIsa sharing with Rarity, Amy getting it on with Applejack, and Lauren assuring Fluttershy. Yet... Why do I seem to not bother with Twilight Sparkle?

"You ok Christina?"

"Yeah, I guess. all 5 of my sisters have someone to get along with your friends. Yet I felt like I don't deserve to befriend you or something. I kinda feel guilty."

"Don't, Christina. To be fair I always have to lead them when things happen. I'm much of a bookworm, always studying, so..."

"Wait, you do nothing but study Twilight?"

"Why yes. But I'm always learning the magic of friendship wherever life takes me. Right now I'm studying how I'm going to befriend you since the last time I befriended a human was way, way back."

"Good to know. Maybe we can get along."

"I'd love to be your friend, Christina."

"Same here." So of course I hugged Twilight, she's really nice. Not bad for an Alicorn! Oh dear am I turning into a Brony now? Maybe I'll let myself learn something new, and so do my sisters. I think this is the start of a pretty big adventure for all 12 of us here. And I will know about it one step at a time.

After all, I am the big sister. You can do it Christina. I just know.


End file.
